


Cafuné

by WritingQuill



Series: Meanings [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything turns out better than expected, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ordinary day, Sherlock's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafuné (Brazilian Portuguese): to tenderly run one’s fingers through someone’s hair</p><p>Petting Sherlock can be surprisingly relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafuné

**Cafuné** (Brazilian Portuguese): _to tenderly run one’s fingers through someone’s hair_

***

It had been just one of those days. 

John had woken up late because his alarm was faulty — he’d been meaning to getting it fixed, but there was just no time with his work at the surgery and as Sherlock’s assistant — and then had to find his way through the kitchen which had been covered with detritus from one os Sherlock’s latest experiments. The tube had been packed and he was slapped for accidentally brushing past a lady — she thought he had been fondling her, like he’d ever do such a thing! — right before actually being fondled by a very suspicious looking man, which made John get out of the Jubilee line in a second. 

The surgery had been full of the same old ailments as always. Old ladies with sore hips, hypochondriacs, people looking to get a prescription, teenagers with fake stomach pains wanting to get out of school for the day. Same old, same old. Tedious and dull, as Sherlock would call it. With reason, of course. By lunchtime, John was ready to scratch his eyeballs out. He’d love to go back to trauma surgery, but with his shoulder it was impossible — not even physical therapy had been able to fix it enough for him to perform surgeries again. 

At the end of the day, John was already feeling the fatigue creeping in. His leg was starting to hurt, and that was not a good sign. He knew it was a horrible thought, but John really hoped there would be an interesting murder or something for Sherlock to work on so that he could not do this every single day. 

So, as he unlocked the door to 221 Baker Street, John could not help but sigh in relief that this day would finally be over. 

He greeted Mrs Hudson, who was watering one of the plants she kept on the foyer. 

‘Good evening, Mrs Hudson,’ he said. She smiled brightly at him. 

‘Good evening, John! How was your day?’ 

He gave a shrug. ‘Nothing to tell, really. Got fondled on the tube, though.’ 

His landlady chuckled and patted his arm. This little interaction was enough to brighten him up a bit, as was always the case with delightful Mrs Hudson. 

They chatted for a few more minutes, and then he bid his good night and climbed the stairs to his flat. John braced himself for whatever mood might be expecting him at the other side of the door — one could never be too sure with Sherlock’s mood swings. 

What greeted him, though, was sulking-Sherlock. He had his blue dressing gown-clad back to the rest of the room as he folded himself impossibly on the sofa. His feet were bare as always, and his toes twitched, meaning that Sherlock was probably not as deep-in-thought as he’d probably like to be. 

‘Hey, Sherlock,’ John said, walking in and removing his jacket. 

‘Bored!’ Sherlock yelled from his little cocoon. John chuckled and moved to the kitchen for a cuppa. 

‘Would you like some tea?’ John asked and got a “hm” in response, which he took as yes and began preparing their mugs. After he was done, John walked back into the sitting room and sat on the edge of the sofa. He placed the mugs on the coffee table to free his hands, and then proceeded to start poking Sherlock at the shins. 

‘Stop it!’ Sherlock turned his face to John and shot a glare, which didn’t hold, because his mouth twitched with a grin afterwards.

‘Here’s your tea.’ John handed him the mug and started on his own, blowing on it before taking the first sip. 

‘How was your day?’ asked Sherlock and John all but choked on his tea. 

‘You don’t actually care,’ he said. 

‘True, I don’t, but it’s apparently customary for one to enquire about their partner’s day after said partner returns home from work.’ 

John chuckled and placed a hand on Sherlock’s right foot, which was closer to him on the sofa. ‘Well, I appreciate the thought, but you rarely ever do what’s “customary”, ‘Lock,’ John said, leaning more into the sofa, allowing his body to relax as he rubbed small circles on Sherlock’s ankle with his thumb. Sherlock smiled. 

‘I am rather bored,’ Sherlock admitted. ‘Thought I’d change things up a bit.’ That earned him another laugh from John.

‘Well, I’m really tired, so could you keep your trying-to-be-less-bored shenanigans to a minimum tonight?’ he asked, knowing fully well that if Sherlock found something interesting to do, nothing would stop him from doing it as loudly and flamboyantly and possibly-dangerously as humanly possible. But it was worth a shot, anyway. 

Sherlock simply smiled at him and turned over, onto a sitting position next to John. 

‘I’ll try,’ he said. John didn’t believe him for a second. ‘Chinese for dinner?’ 

John simply yawned and nodded. Sherlock proceeded to make the order and ruffle about in the kitchen for clean plates and cutlery. Thanking the gods Sherlock decided to be helpful for once, John made his way to his bedroom to change into something more comfortable — a worn t-shirt, soft cotton bottoms and slippers — before returning to the main area, where Sherlock had set a couple of plates at the coffee table. 

‘Thank you,’ John said, smiling at Sherlock, who smiled back. 

After their food arrived, they ate in companionable silence, sitting side-by-side and occasionally stealing food off each other’s plates — the usual. Most of the containers were completely empty by the time they were full. John was happy to just sit there in his post-dinner daze mixed with joy that Sherlock had actually eaten an entire meal without protest. As he made himself more comfortable on the sofa, John felt Sherlock shuffle around next to him. He opened his eyes slightly only to find his partner curling up like a cat on his lap, a hand resting on his knee. John smiled. 

‘So you want me to pet you, then?’ he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the rare peaceful atmosphere at 221b. 

‘That was the general idea I was going for, yes,’ Sherlock said, tapping John’s knee twice. ‘Come on, then.’ 

John needed no more than that. He put his hand gently on Sherlock’s head, then began to stroke lightly. After a while, he started to run his finger’s through Sherlock’s hair, tugging ever-so-slightly at places he knew Sherlock liked, which got John a gentle moan from him. 

It was relaxing, actually, running his fingers through Sherlock’s dark curls, immersing himself in Sherlock. Even though their life was so frantic most of the time, there were these few moments when everything just stopped and it was just them, and in those moments John could do little but think about how he could just stay like that forever. There, with Sherlock, and no-one else. It was calming, grounding, the perfect remedy for such a horrible day. 

After letting himself be petted for almost an hour, Sherlock covered John’s hand in his and looked up. ‘Sleep with me tonight?’ he asked. John smiled fondly and leaned in to press a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. 

‘Of course,’ he said. ‘Now?’ 

Sherlock nodded and stood up, holding out a hand for John, who took it and let himself be walked away from the sitting room and into Sherlock’s room, then be thoroughly snogged as Sherlock himself ran his beautiful hands through John’s hair. 

And, as their clothes landed on the floor and Sherlock’s moans filled John’s ears, he couldn’t help but think that this day ended up better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one. As always, comments are always welcome :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
